


I'm his husband!

by a_thousand_fathoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Fluff, M/M, Someone take my computer away, The things I write when I am sick, This is literally 60 percent them getting child married, and 40 percent what happens when they meet up again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_thousand_fathoms/pseuds/a_thousand_fathoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara and Oikawa get child-married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm his husband!

                Tooru doesn’t remember the first time they’d met. He does, however, remember their elementary school days _very_ well.  How could he forget? They’d gotten married, after all.

                It had been a freezing day in mid-February, not the ideal day for a wedding, but it wasn’t like they’d started the day prepared for it.  Sugawara had been sitting in the corner, hiding his face while the other kids were playing a game, and Tooru had taken it upon himself to cheer up his best friend.

                “Kou-chan!” He exclaimed plopping himself down on the floor next to the other before noticing a fat tear rolling down Sugawara’s cheek. Quickly, Tooru flipped himself onto his knees, reaching out to wipe the tear away. “Kou-chan, what’s the matter?” At that, Sugawara brought his hands to his face and rubbed at his cheeks to remove any trace of tears.

                “I-It’s…” The boy stuttered, unable to finish through his tiny gasps.

                “What is it, Kou-chan? You can tell me anything!” Oikawa replied, wrapping his arms around his friend’s shoulders, pulling him close and stroking his hair like his mother did for him when he was upset.  At this, Sugawara laughed lightly, causing Tooru’s worry to fade slightly

                “It’s my mole…  It’s ugly…” He admitted, hearing a snort come from his friend. “Hey! I’m serious!”

                “That’s all?” He questioned, letting go of his friend to look him in the eye. “But Kou-chan, it’s called a beauty mark for a reason!” He added, laughing once more at seeing the other’s cheeks puff out.

                “No one else has them!” He exclaimed, seeing Oikawa stiffen as he wasn’t used to Koushi raising his voice. He sat back on his heels, thinking for a moment.

                “I’ll be right back, Kou-chan!” he said. He ran over to the group of kids, pulling a few girls aside.

                “What do you want, Tooru?” The one girl asked, tucking her short brown hair behind her ear.

                “Yeah! We were playing a game!”

                “Kou-chan is upset about his beauty mark. Do you think that maybe you could draw one on your face to cheer him up?” He questioned, noticing the skeptical look on their faces before he smiled and bat his eyelashes like he does whenever he wants something.

                “Fine.” The one girl finally replied, grabbing a brown marker and handing it to her friend, which they passed around to make beauty marks on each other’s faces. Slowly but surely, his pattern continued, charming the other classmates into doing as he asked until all of them had a noticeable ‘beauty mark’ by their left eye. Oikawa scribbled one on himself as the finishing touch before going back to Koushi.

                “Kou-chan, Kou-chan, look!” He said energetically, causing the other to look up to the rest of the class smiling at him with a beauty mark on their faces.

                “Tooru…” The other boy stared at him in bewilderment, so long that Tooru began to get nervous. That was, of course, before Sugawara smiled one of his signature wide, toothy smiles. He ran towards the other boy and gave him a huge squeeze. “You’re the bestest friend in the whole wide world! I want to be with you forever! I love you!” At that, the rest of the kids in the class burst out laughing, before one boy piped up.

                “Suga-chan loves Tooru-chan… And they have to be together forever!”

“You know what that means!”

                “They have to get married!” Another boy said, and the whole class nodded in agreement, even Tooru and Sugawara.

                The wedding plans proceeded quickly. They only had 15 minutes left in recess, after all! They had concluded that the person who was best with scissors would make the rings and some paper flowers, and there was a fight about who should actually wed the couple.

                “It was _my_ idea! I should be the pastor! Besides, you’re a girl! Girls can’t be pastors!” The boy exclaimed angrily.

                “Girls can _too_ be pastors, and I’ll bet you don’t even know how to be one, Hiro!” The girl, named Aki, replied, face contorted into a frown.

                “So? Neither do you!”

                “Yes I do! I saw it in a movie!” She added with a smug look plastered on her face. The general consensus said that they should both just be the pastor because they only had 6 minutes left to finish the wedding and everyone was very anxious at this point. One boy scribbled a fake mustache on his finger and held it up to his face, pretending to be Sugawara’s ‘father’ and walk him down the aisle as he held the fake flowers. Oikawa’s other friend, Iwaizumi, was Oikawa’s best man, though it took a _lot_ of convincing, and he still doesn’t look happy to be there. Aki and Hiro pushed each other to be the head pastor, and another boy went up to hand them their rings which they promptly slipped onto each other.

                “Suga-chan, do you take Tooru-chan to be your… your…” Hiro began, unable to remember what the rest of the sentence was.

                “Your awfully wedded husband?” Aki replied, not actually understanding that it was ‘lawful’ and not ‘awful,’ but it’s not as though the other kids did either.

                “I was going to say it, Aki!”

                “No you weren’t!” Hiro sighed at that.

                “ _Fine._ Suga-chan, do you take Tooru-chan to be your _awfully_ wedded husband?”

                “I do!” He replied, smiling at Tooru.

                “And do you—“

                “Do you, Tooru-chan, take Suga-chan to be your awfully wedded wife?”

                “Aki!”

                “Yeah! I do!” Tooru exclaimed loudly, causing Iwaizumi to roll his eyes and whisper ‘dork’ under his breath. Aki and Hiro nodded at each other, counting down under their breath before saying in unison.

                “We now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!” Tentatively, the two leaned in, giving a light peck before backing up. A round of applause sprung up throughout the classroom. The two boys giggled, grabbing each other’s hands.

                “Now, we’ll be together forever Kou-Chan!” Tooru laughed, leaning in to press a kiss to Koushi’s beauty mark. “I love you!” Just as Sugawara was about to reply, the teacher called out.

                “Okay, recess is over now! Clean up and return to your seats!” She said. From then on, they were married. Well, they were as married as children can get.

                They hadn’t gone to the same middle school, a fact which had upset them greatly at first. Sugawara’s family had moved towards the end of their fifth year, but he had managed to stay in the same elementary school but had decided to go to a different middle school, still holding a promise that they’d stay friends forever. Little did they know that the next time they saw each other wouldn’t be until they were in high school.

* * *

 

                It was during a practice match with Aobajousai that they had met up again. At first, during their stretches, Oikawa had been surrounded by some of his fangirls and Sugawara didn’t actually see him, but he recognized Suga right away.

                “Excuse me, ladies, we’ll continue this later, okay?” Tooru charismatically cut in, slipping through the group of teenagers to see his childhood friend. As if by fate, before Oikawa could even say anything, Sugawara stood up and looking into his eyes, and then suddenly Oikawa was wrapping his arms around Suga’s shoulders and hugging him tightly much to Karasuno’s shock and confusion.

                “Does Sugawara-san know the ‘grand-king?’?”

                “He never told me about it…” Daichi huffed, receiving a comforting pat on the back from Asahi.

                “Kou-chan! I missed you!” Tooru exclaimed. Hearing Sugawara let out a light chuckle, he couldn't help but hug him even tighter.

                “Tooru! I’m gonna fall over, you’re too tall!” He laughed out, though allows himself to lightly hug at his old friend.

                “And who, may I ask, are you?” Daichi questioned, eyes scanning over the other in a vain effort to protect his friend.

                “Oh, me?” Tooru gestured to himself, a smirk on his face as he leans his head on Sugawara’s shoulder. “I’m Kou-chan’s _husband._ ” He answered, lingering a little too long for the comfort of the others on the word husband.

                “Husband?” Asahi and Daichi both sputtered out, almost in unison.

                “Tooru!” Sugawara whined with exasperation. “He’s kidding, it was just something when we were kids and—“

                “And Kou-chan said he wanted to be with me always, and we solidified our love with a marriage ceremony, officiated by our fellow classmates.” The taller male cut in, keeping one arm wrapped around Sugawara.

                “Oh, how is Aki-chan, by the way? I heard she goes to Aobajousai now!”

                “Oh, she’s good, she’s good! She comes to see the volleyball games sometimes and—“

                “Wait… so you only got married as little kids?” Daichi reiterated, obviously wanting more details but not wanting to ask up front about it.

                “How else would we be married?” Sugawara asked, batting his eyes with some innocence that everyone was sure that Sugawara didn’t contain at this point. Everyone was pretty sure he was acting, but they weren't ever sure.

                “Ah, Kou-chan! You wound me! To think, I was going to invite you to dinner this Saturday.” Tooru feigned hurt, dramatically placing a hand to his chest.

                “You were going to invite me to dinner?” Sugawara asked, a smirk on his face and his eyebrow cocked in amusement, and damn if it wasn't the most attractive smirk Oikawa had ever seen. It was enough to make a man blush, and blush he did.

                “Well, I, um… I was going to invite you to dinner to… To catch up! I was going to invite you to dinner to catch up!”

                “Smooth.” Iwaizumi said, loud enough so that Oikawa and Sugawara would both be able to hear it.

                “Iwa-chan!”

                “I’d _love_ to go to dinner on Saturday, Tooru.” Sugawara replied smugly, rolling his eyes at how dorky his childhood friend had been. “To catch up, of course.” He reiterated, though he was pretty sure that’s not why he’d been invited out at this point.

                “Great… that’s great! I’ll be at your house by 7?”

                “You’re going to need my new address… and while we’re at it, here’s my number…” The grey haired teen laughed, scribbling out the number and address onto a piece of paper and handing it to Oikawa.

                “Oh, great! Yeah! It’s a date, then!” He exclaimed only moments before realizing what he had said, a thing which he quickly tried to remedy. “I mean, it’s not a _date_ date but it’s-“ He ran a hand through his hair, but was promptly cut off from his rambling by Sugawara.

                “It’s a date, then.” And at that, he smiled that signature smile that Oikawa hadn’t seen in so long, and his heart swelled in a way he hadn’t felt in forever, and he knew he was absolutely smitten with his childhood friend, and he was also aware of how clichéd that was, but frankly he couldn’t give a damn. He, Oikawa Tooru, had totally-not a date with his childhood friend, Sugawara Koushi, and he couldn't have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by this prompt here: http://sugaships.tumblr.com/post/113829473550/childhood-friends-oisuga-au-baby-suga-is-self  
> because I am absolutely still Oisuga trash  
> I may write another chapter about their totally-not date and maybe getting... adult married... someday... but for now I really need to sleep


End file.
